Baby Sitting or Getting Sat On 2
by ValiantOne1
Summary: The tables have turned and now its time for Takuya to learn what its like to baby sit...  I suggest you read the first one if you haven't already.  Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The long wait for the sequel to the sequel to Babysitting is finally over (yeah I know I still have a story to finish). On a side note, I do realize babysitting is nothing like this… I hope

Another side note, I own nothing pertaining to Digimon and its rightful owners and blah blah blah blah. Ok you can read now.

**Babysitting or Getting Sat On 2**

It was a blazing, sunny, and pleasant day outside. The livelihood of the town was vibrant with a festival taking place downtown. Everyone was going to be there, from well-known band artists, to spectators who would come to watch and enjoy the show. And one of those spectators was going to be Takuya Kanbara, the 17 year old teen who swore to his friends that he would come with them to the event even if he had to break the law to get there.

On that morning, the young teen awoke from his bed, ready to face the day. He came down the stairs and saw his parents in the kitchen. They looked like they were going to a meeting, dressed in business suits.

"Good morning mom and dad!" Takuya sang as he danced around the kitchen like a child in the playground.

"You look chipper this morning?" Takuya's mom said as an observation.

"Well today so happens to be the spring festival." Takuya replied proudly with a grin on his face.

Mrs. Kanbara smirked as she helped her husband with his tie.

"That's nice to hear."

"I'm going with my friends today, so I look forward to it." He bragged as he picked up a toaster strooddle from the breakfast plate.

"But didn't you promise us that you would baby sit your little brother today?"

Takuya dropped the pastry, which was an inch from his quivering mouth. He was overcome with dread from what he just heard.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since the beginning of this week."

"That's impossible! How come I don't remember?" (**A/N:** Story of my life)

"You promised me earlier this week when you were on the phone I think."

"No I didn't?"

"Actually you did… I recorded it." Takuya's dad informed. He pulled out a recorder and played the discussion between the two and sure enough he did.

"You are lying… that can't be me."

"We even wrote it on the calendar."

"But Mom. I promised my friends I was going with them to the festival."

"Sorry about that but you should have considered your other commitments as a brother."

Takuya sulked as he mumbled to himself, "I wish I didn't have no commitments. I didn't sign up for brotherhood."

"I hope you didn't also forget that you were babysitting the Jefferson's kids also."

Takuya's eyes enlarged a thousand times its normal size. He remembered the last time he _survived_, dealing with the Jefferson's children. He couldn't believe he would have to suffer through that again.

"Can't you find someone else please? Just this once?"

"Sorry Bud… you promised us you would help out."

"Maaaan…." The young teen mumbled, "I don't even remember agreeing to this."

"Well… if it makes you feel better, when you're done we'll go to that festival together as a reward." Mrs. Kanbara suggested in order to alleviate the pain Takuya was already enduring just thinking about the job.

He sighed heavily, "Fine… I guess."

"Thanks Takuya." the father thanked his son before he embraced his wife to head out the door for their business meeting.

Meanwhile, Shinya just came down the steps from his late slumber. He rubbed his eyes as he listened to the discussion.

"By the way, the Jefferson's will be coming to drop off their twins anytime soon."

Takuya shuddered, moaning in despair. Just the thought of the two imps was enough to give him nightmares.

"But that means my hands will be full!" Takuya complained.

"You can handle it. You're a big boy." His father replied, encouraging his son.

Takuya crossed his arms defiantly. This was unbelievable he thought while shaking his head. "Have you guys even seen tv shows? They're going to be tying me up to chairs and hiding me in dark closets and stuff!"

The two adults faced each before they burst into a mirthful laughter deep from their guts. That was the funniest thing they heard all morning.

"Takuya, your so funny sometimes." His mother wiped a tear from her eye due to the uncontrolled laughter, "Hehe children tying a grown man to a chair. The sight of that."

"Don't worry son. If it makes you feel better I'll pay you for your efforts."

"Dad… that is an insult to my dignity and self worth, that you would _bribe_ me to do such a-"

"I'll give you 100 bucks."

"SOLD!" Takuya was quick to change his mind, shaking his father's hand to seal the deal; "It was nice doing business with you mom and dad. Now have a good time at your business meeting. I'll take care of things from here heh-heh!"

-xxx-

It was not long ago the parents had left that Takuya was already having a handful with his younger brother.

"Shinya! You can't eat ice cream this early morning!"

"Why not?"

"Because…. Its not… normal."

"Whatever!"

Shinya ignored his brother's warning and took another spoon of strawberry delight to his mouth.

"Shinya give me the bowl!

"No."

"I said give me the bowl!"

"NO! I'm going to have my bowl of ice cream and enjoy it." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's it!" Takuya reached for the bowl to take it away from him

"NOOOO!"

Before they knew it they were playing a game of tug a war with the bowl of ice cream, except it was not a game. They yanked back and forth, not giving the other the chance of winning.

'Sssshinyaaaa! Quit being so stubborn!"

"NO!"

"Man, you always do this when mom and dad are gone!"

Takuya gave it a final yank and Shinya let go on purpose, sending the strawberry creamy dessert all over Takuya's black shirt while it trickled down his khakis all the way down to his shoes. Takuya froze in place as his head begin to steam.

"SSSSHINYAAA!"

"What?"

Takuya heaved a sigh right before the doorbell rang.

"Great! The Jeffersons are here!" he said, sarcastically, "My life has suddenly ended."

He dragged his foot to the door and opened it.

"Look just hand me the kids already and get this over with- OH hey guys!" It turns out his friends dropped by to see if he could still make it with them to the festivities.

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked, noticing the ice cream mess all over him.

"Yeah did you get into a fight with the ice cream jar this morning?" Kouji quipped.

"Worse. My little brother." Takuya replied.

"Ah tough to hear," Kouichi said.

"SO are you coming already… after you change?" JP asked.

"Sorry guys… I can't." Takuya looked down as if he let his friends down, "Somehow I forgot I promised my parents I would baby sit my brother today."

"Shinya? But isn't he getting a little to old for that?" Zoe wondered.

"No! '_It_' still acts like a brat!"

"I heard that!" Shinya barked from the kitchen.

Takuya sighed, "Look, I guess I'll catch up with you guys some other time."

"Just like that? You're ditching us?" JP asked in such a demanding tone.

"No. I just have responsibilities I have to do. Now if you'll excuse me I'm waiting for the Jeffersons to drop their kids off so-"

Takuya's friends shuttered after they heard his statement. The thought of the kids brought shivers down their spines, rattling their bones.

"Goodluckwiththat!"

"Eyeah seeya!"

"BYE!"

The gang ran off in the opposite direction before Takuya could ask if they could help. He sulked as his friends scurried away while laughing. They looked and sounded so bliss.

"Well no need to worry about me! I'll probably die before you all will ever see me again!"

He closed the door and turned around as a pair of Shinya's eye looked up at him.

"Now can I have some ice cream?"

-xxx-

After changing into a cleaner set of identical clothes (Like all fictional characters), Takuya finally managed to control his little brother by bribing him some money and a video game session since that was only way to settle down the spoiled brat. He watched as his brother held the remote, watching the TV screen like it was a mini theatre.

"It always works." Takuya mumbled to himself.

Suddenly the door rang again.

"Must be… the Jeffersons." He winced just thinking about it.

He dragged his feet to the door again and opened the door.

"Just leave the kids- Oh Zoe?" Takuya was shocked, "Why are you here? Did you forget something?"

Zoe eyes darted towards the ground as her hands were held behind her back. She was acting all sheepishly around him.

"Well actually. I remember the last time I tricked you into baby sitting with me before… sooo" she gazed up at him, "I thought it would only be fair if I returned the favor."

A sudden breeze of relief swept over him. At least now he was going to get some help.

"Thanks Zoe! I was actually going to complain to you later that you should help me but you saved me the phone call haha!"

Zoe smirked before she walked in the house with her lavender tank top and black skinny jeans along with her white sandals, which exposed her pedicured toes. She had her hair up in a ponytail since she didn't bother doing much to it in the morning.

"Soooo… you ready?" Takuya joked.

"No." Zoe nervously answered.

"Haha me neither-" he was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door again. He walked over to open it.

"Hello Jeffer- JP?"

JP was at the door with a condescending face. "So I see. You thought I was just going to sit back and let you two stay at home by yourselves - HAHAHAHA- I don't think so."

"What are you talking about JP?" Zoe asked with her hands folded.

"Don't think I don't know what going on here," He waved his finger at the two of them, "You two are trying to get alone with each other and that's not going to happen! NOT ON MY WATCH MISTER!" he snarled, close to Takuya's face.

Zoe walked over to JP with a sassy swagger. "JP, I'm only returning the favor Takuya did for me when he helped _me_ baby sit, so if you like you can help us… especially with the Jefferson's toddlers."

JP jumped in his spot, shuddering on the inside.

"Never mind! Good luck to both of you!" JP bolted out the door.

Zoe smirked as she watched JP leave as if he were running from a burning building.

"I knew that would make him leave."

Takuya couldn't help but form a goofy smile on his face. He was impressed with how she handled the situation, but meanwhile, Shinya came from around the corner.

He was awe struck to see Zoe's appearance in his house.

"Takuya, is this the girl you've been talking about that has nice legs and a nice pair of-"

"EYES! Nice pair of eyes heh-heh." Takuya interrupted the blabber mouth before he divulged confidential information. Shinya knew who she was of course; he just wanted to get his brother in trouble.

Zoe looked at Takuya skeptically.

"Not that I stare at our 'eyes' or anything ahaha aha-ha…" he rubbed Shinya's head while he had him in a headlock, displaying a false sense of brotherly love.

-xxx-

Takuya sat on one side of Shinya while Zoe sat on the other side as they watched TV.

"So what grade are you in Shinya?"

"I'm in six grade. I'm glad you asked." The kid bragged as if he were going to college and was smart for his age.

Takuya looked in the air with disbelief. "Hey, Shinya. How come your so nice all of sudden?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always this nice. Plus we have a guest so I have to be courteous… unlike you Takuya."

"What?"

"He's right. He offered me something to drink while you sat there being rude." Zoe replied, aiding Shinya's remark.

"I don't believe this! You should come here any other day and you'll see what I'm talking about." Takuya retorted.

The doorbell rang again for the umpteenth time. Takuya got up and marched over to the door. He was getting tired of this.

"This better be good." As he opened it, the Jefferson's were on the other side with a familiar happier than ever look on their faces.

"Why hello there Takuya. Haven't seen you in a while." Mrs. Jefferson greeted the boy.

Takuya smiled sheepishly.

"SO how's the girl? You two been taking it easily?" Mr. Jefferson added.

"Wh-h-hat? What are you talking about?"

"You know… the blond one."

Suddenly Zoe walked up behind Takuya. "Oh hey Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson."

Takuya jumped.

"Hello to you too. I see you'll be helping your boyfriend today."

"What? I beg your pardon," Zoe was taken aback by her statement.

"Ahem so um where's the twins." Takuya quickly diverted the conversation as subtle as possible.

The adults brought the carriage with the twins, Jimmy and Johnny, from behind them. "They're sleeping now, so they shouldn't be too much to handle."

The twins had grown up since they last saw them. They were around two years old already. Jimmy had a few strands of hair sticking up while Johnny did not. It was the only way anyone could tell them apart.

"Oh they're _so_ cute." Zoe complimented.

"Yeah… they're a real_ charmer._" Takuya said, sarcastically.

"Well we will be going now. Here's a bag of supplies and some instructions just incase anything gets out of hand, which I'm sure won't be a problem, and we'll be on our way." And with that the two adults drove off while leaving the two toddlers in the care of two teenagers who had no clue of what it was like to be parents… except once a while back.

-xxx-

As soon as they entered the door and placed the kids nearby, they tiptoed to the sofa, careful not to make a rude noise that would stirrup the sleeping toddlers.

"Hey what you got there?" Shinya asked. The two teens shunned him.

"We don't want to wake up the kids."

"Oh Ok Zoe." Shinya replied, sucking up to Zoe and her beauty.

"Sheesh… kiss up much?" Takuya said under his breath.

"Shut up Takuya! You just wish she was nice to you like she is to me."

"Quiet both of you." Zoe whispered harshly at both of the bickering siblings.

The toddlers made a moaning sound then went back to sleep, causing the two teen babysitters to sigh in relief. That was a close one.

-xxx-

A few minutes passed since the twins were dropped off and there was nothing to do except watch tv.

"So what do you want to watch Shinya?" Zoe asked, being polite as usual.

"Doesn't matter. You can watch whatever you want, Zoe."

"Un-believable…" Takuya was flabbergasted as he mumbled under his breath.

"Alright. Thanks Shinya." Zoe beamed as she took the remote that was handed to her. She switched the channel to a soap opera show she was keeping up with for a while now called, "The Old and the Hopeless"

It was near the climax of the show.

"Maria… por que?" a man said to woman who looked as if she had been caught doing a crime. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Federico it's not what it looks like I swear."

"Don't be stupid Maria! I know exactly what this is. You've been eating my chocolate desserts behind my back."

"Oh, but you don't understand! I'm…" there was a dramatic pause, "pregnant."

"OK! That is just stupid! That doesn't even make any sense!" Takuya jumped up from his seat in protest of such absurdity.

"Sssssh! Shut up and just watch!" said the blonde, intrigued by the drama she was watching.

"Yeah Takuya. You should appreciate _art_ when you see it!" Shinya added.

Takuya wanted to fall over and pass out. It was too much for him to bear as he face palmed.

"B-b-but Maria… how can this be?"

"That's because I've been seeing…. Fernando, your twin brother." The lady replied as a sudden outburst of lightning and thunder crackled in the background.

Takuya fell over in his seat while Zoe and Shinya gawked at the screen with such passion and undivided attention.

"That's impossible. I thought he was dead?"

"How would you know he's dead?"

"Because… I saw with my own eyes." The man said, dramatically with another crackle of thunder in the background.

"NO! He's still… alive!" now it was the ladies turn to be theatrical as her face stared blankly into the mans eyes. Lightning once again flickered in the back scenery.

Takuya couldn't take it anymore at this point.

"In fact, Ferdrico… I must tell you this important thing…"

"What… is… it?" the man asked, syllable by syllable.

"I-"

The channel suddenly changed to a soccer game that had been going on for about an hour.

"Takuya! Change it back!" Zoe demanded, upset that he cut the program off at a bad time.

Shinya chimed in, "Yeah! Change it back!"

"No! I can't sit here and watch it!"

"SO! It doesn't matter what you think! Shinya said I could watch whatever I wanted!"

"Yeah!" Shinya chimed in.

"We'll I'm the next one in charge of this house, so what I say goe!"

Zoe didn't like what she heard and folded her arms. "Fine. I guess I'll just leave," she threatened as she lifted her herself from the sofa.

"NO!" both Takuya and Shinya outburst at the same time.

"Fine… watch your silly Soaps." He tossed the remote at her and walked off. In mid step he stopped and turned dramatically. "I'll be in…." he paused and snapped his head at them, tossing his auburn hair in the process, "THE KITCHEN!" he walked off steadily as if he were dancing a Waltz.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She ignored the idiot walking away to the kitchen and changed the channel back, but it was too late. The credits rolled on the screen with sentimental music playing along.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled in frustration, thus waking up the sleeping toddlers.

The terrible twos had finally awakened. (DUNH DUNH DUNH)

-xxx-

For the next thirty minutes the teens kept up with the toddlers that were giving them a hard time and Shinya wasn't helping with his persistent request for strawberry ice cream.

"SO can I have ice cream now?" Shinya asked his brother who was busy holding on to one of the twins.

"Not now Shinya! Can't you see I'm busy?" Takuya struggled with both his brother and the child, "Settle down, Johnny! Sheesh!"

He walked over to the sofa and sat Johnny down on the pillow to rest. "Now stay there and don't move."

Zoe on the other hand was sitting with Jimmy reading him a children's' book as he listened silently.

Takuya watched in awe and respect for Zoe's sense of command and tranquility with the child she was managing well. "How do you do it?" He wondered.

Zoe looked up. "Who me? Oh I don't know." She tossed her hair around, "I guess… a girls got her secrets?"

Takuya gawked in silence, despising her at the moment. His attention suddenly went to the sound of the freezer opening. He knew Shinya was at it again.

"Shinya what did I tell you!" he rushed over to his little brother who had an empty jar of strawberry delight.

"Ah man! It's all finished and it's all your fault Takuya."

"My fault? You're the one who spilled it over me." The two glared daggers at each other's eyes, sparks flying.

Meanwhile, he heard a loud crash. At the speed of a cheetah, Takuya pounced into the living room like a ninja, only to see his mom's favorite vase on the floor in pieces.

"Zoe! Why weren't you watching him?"

"I thought you were." Zoe looked up from the book she was reading.

Takuya heaved hot air before he walked over to the troublesome toddler. "Come here Johnny." He walked over to the toddler as he ran around the corner. "Johnny!" he looked over at Shinya, "Shinya, get Johnny for me."

"Say please!"

"I don't have to tell you please."

"Fine then I won't help you."

Takuya sighed, realizing that his worst nightmare was coming to life more and more. He was loosing control over the situation.

"Fine I'll get him myself."

Before he could make a move there was another loud crash. This time both Takuya and Zoe got up to see what had happened. Johnny had fallen and scraped his knee somehow over the carpet. He also knocked over a few family pictures, but they were not seriously damaged.

"Gosh darn it Johnny!" Takuya moaned, watching his mouth.

Zoe pushed him out of the way and attended the child's wounds. "Takuya quit mopping and go get the first aid kit."

Takuya's eyes darted around, "The first aid kit?"

"Yes… you do have one don't you?"

"Actually…" he laughed nervously, "We don't."

"Ugh I can't believe you guys don't have a first aid kit. What else are you supposed to do at a time like this?"

"… Suck it up?"

Meanwhile, Johnny was wailing as if his leg had been amputated off by a jack knife.

"Don't worry Johnny. Want me to kiss it? It'll feel better." She said in a motherly tone. The kid looked up at her with tear felt eyes. He nodded, still screaming his head off to the point the neighbors could hear.

She gently kissed his wound, suppressing the kids crying down a volume.

Shinya watched and instantly threw himself into the wall and fell over crying.

"Oooooow Zoeeeeee! I think I'm hurt also!"

"Shinya get up and quit fooling around!" Takuya scolded his brother as he picked him up by the arm. The nerve of him, Takuya thought.

"Well if you don't have a first aid kit we have to go get one, or at least some band aids." Zoe suggested, commanding the situation.

"Yeah sure I guess we'll do that." The teenage boy walked towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zoe called out to him. She was talking about the other three children he subconsciously forgot about. They couldn't leave them in the house alone.

-xxx-

Meanwhile at the local convenient store, the five of them were shopping around for band aids. There were so many aisles that it was difficult to find out where anything was. The consumers walked by with their carts, gathering what they needed while Takuya and Zoe stood around, clueless.

"Takuya can you get the cart?" Zoe asked, requesting the boy's assistance.

Takuya sighed and went to get the cart on wheels. "Am I some sort of butler?" he mumbled to himself. As he got back, they put both of the twins in the cart seat made just for them.

"Can I get in the cart too?" Shinya asked. He was a little _too_ old to be sitting in carts.

"Shinya, your too old for that." Takuya said bluntly.

Shinya groaned and crossed his arms. He felt like he was not getting enough attention sometimes.

As Takuya pushed the cart, Zoe led the way down each aisle looking for some sort of first aid equipment. When she finally found on the bottom shelf she knelt down to pick it up and show it to Takuya as if he had not seen one before.

"What do you think?"

"Um… I don't know… It's good enough to me."

She shot him a lighthearted sarcastic smile. Could he be serious for once?

A couple walked by and smiled at the young "couple", taking care of three children as if they were parents.

"It must be tough raising three kids your age."

Both of the teens turned around to see who made such a remark.

"Oh no," Zoe chuckled, "We're not a couple."

Takuya added on to her statement. "Eyeah, we're not a couple. I mean we aaare, but… we're not. I-I mean by couple we are as in there are two of us… together, but _not_ together. We're together as friends, but not b-boyfriend and girlfriend kind of friends, just friends. _Well_ she is a girl and she is a friend but she's not my girlfriend. Haha… and these are someone else's children, not ours."

Shinya glared at him. As if his brother wasn't being extremely awkward enough, babbling on like some socially disordered buffoon.

On the other hand the two couple scooted away silently as if they just saw someone get executed.

"What?" the teen boy wondered, not realizing how his crazy and elaborate explanation was a little too much.

"Takuya… you're stupid." Zoe walked away from him.

-xxx-

Takuya and Zoe head for the front check out desk before Shinya brought up his persistent request for some Strawberry ice cream.

"You know… since we're here… we can buy some ice cream. Especially Strawberry."

Takuya faced down at him, "What is with you and strawberry ice cream huh? If they got rid of all the strawberries in the world along with ice cream, what would you do then?"

Shinya looked down as if he wereas hurt but cruel words of injustice, which he was.

"Takuya, don't be so mean to him." Zoe said, defending Shinya and his request for a strawberry dessert

"What? I'm just saying."

Zoe ignored him and knelt down to Shinya's level. Her green dazzling eyes met his as she spoke genuinely to him.

"Don't worry. We'll get some ice cream." She beamed. It was infectious enough to cause Shinya to smile also. He stared up at his bigger brother with a mean look. He looked back at the blond. "Zoe… why couldn't I have a sister like you instead of that?" he pointed at Takuya.

Takuya glared at the both of them. "Hey!"

Even Zoe had to laugh at that one.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: ** You like so far? …I suggest you read on -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wonder if stuff like this really happen when babysitting? Guess not…

**Babysitting or Getting Sat On 2**

**(Part 2)**

Down at the dessert section, Zoe, Shinya, Takuya and the twins walked down in search for ice cream. Takuya trudged behind the group at a lethargic pace similar to that of a sloth, but in a humanoid form. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that he was going to get paid after this… hopefully.

Takuya opened the freezer and retrieved the strawberry dessert.

"Here you go. You happy now?" he said as he handed the bucket to Shinya.

Shinya received it with open and grateful arms. "Yeah!"

"Alright now let's go pay for this stuff already." Zoe suggested as she pushed the cart to the front desk, Takuya and Shinya following close behind.

As they approached the check out counter, the cashier scanned the band-aid kit and the ice cream. He looked at the group before them as if they just arrived from planet Jupiter. He was having a horrible day.

"That'll be $8.56…" he said, lethargically.

Zoe glanced over at Takuya, "Do you have money?"

Takuya clenched his wallet. He didn't expect to pay with his own money, but seeing that there was no other way, he reluctantly brought out his wallet and paid for the items so they could be on their way.

-xxx-

"That was my last ten dollars. I only have few change now." Takuya moped.

Zoe looked at him as he fidgeted with his money.

"Aw don't worry. Aren't you getting paid for this?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I wanted to save up." Takuya saw a bench nearby and thought it would be nice to rest their legs a bit.

The two baby sitters walked down the sidewalk in the beautiful afternoon. As they walked past the joggers that were stretching, they noticed they weren't the only ones there.

"We should sit down for a while."

"OK."

They both sat down with the baby carriage in front of them, just in case the twins needed their attention. Shinya sat down beside them, still clinging to his frozen dessert.

Takuya stared at his brother. "Are you ever going to let go of to that thing?"

"No."

Sitting on the bench, they rested and basked in warm sun and their surroundings. The birds never sounded any better, chirping away with their mate calls. The trees were starting to bud as the sun passed through the rattling branches in the spring winds.

"I got to go use the restroom." Zoe interrupted Takuya's piece of mind, "Can you handle these guys while I'm gone?"

"Yeah…. Just don't be gone for too long." He replied with a detection of worry.

She got up and went out of sight to the ladies room, leaving Takuya with the three children. So far so good since the twins were sleeping and Shinya was sitting next him being quiet for once. He gazed downward pondering over the fact that his whole day turned upside down. Here he was babysitting when he could have been at the festival with his friends. Fortunately for him Zoe sacrificed her chance at freedom with the others in order to help him with his babysitting dilemma. To him it was déjà vu but in reverse. He remembered when Zoe had her plans ruined and had to stay home to baby sit the exact same kids (except Shinya), which was when he was tricked into helping her even though he eventually would have helped her out one way or another.

Little to his knowing, but a young lady who looked to be twenty something was nearby looking at him and the toddlers in the carriage.

"Are those your kids?" she curiously asked.

Takuya looked up quickly. She interrupted his train of thought, but he didn't mind after seeing her. He looked at the stranger who was looking at him and the toddlers. A notorious familiar idea popped into his head, that he had seen done many times on tv.

"Oh yes… these are my kids."

Shinya who was on standby began to confess the truth, but Takuya rudely shut him up by covering his mouth.

"OH can I see them?"

"Sure?"

She huddled around the carriage and admired the toddlers. "There so cute." She muttered. Takuya smiled knowing if he kept this up soon she would be swooned by his riveting story of being a single parent.

"That's weird. They don't really look anything like you."

"That's because they took after their mother."

"Oh you're married?"

"No actually… I'm a single parent…" he faked a solemn face.

"Oh sorry to hear that. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm twentyyyyyy… three… I'm twenty-three." He came up with an age on the spot.

"Oh. You started young then. You don't even look twenty-three."

Takuya smiled bashfully despite the fact he knew he was lying. Shinya shifted in his brother's grasp, but Takuya held him close so he wouldn't spoil his cover.

"You know there's this great place in town that's hosting a festival. Maybe we could go there some time." The girl stated. It sounded like she was requesting a date.

Takuya smirked knowing all too well about the festival she was talking about.

"I guess so. Sounds like a plan. He reached for his cell phone, "I'm Takuya by the way."

"Takuya… I'm Erica." They shook hands.

"Want to trade numbers?"

"OK."

Just as she was about to bring out her phone, Zoe came back from her restroom break. Apparently Takuya didn't think his "plan" through. He forgot about Zoe coming back, which would ruin his plan. He was at the mercy of her playing along.

"Ok I'm back Takuya," she noticed the female stranger, "Oh hey there?"

The girl acknowledged the greeting while giving Takuya a peculiar look.

Takuya looked flustered himself.

"Who's this?" the stranger wondered.

"OH this is… um."

"Zoe. My name is Zoe. Why are you acting weird Takuya?"

"HE WAS TRYING TO GET HER NUMBER BY LYING ABOUT THE JEFFERSON'S KIDS! HE EVEN MENTIONED HE WAS A SINGLE PARENT!"

And just like that the cat was out of the bag from Shinya's big mouth.

"Whoa whoa wait. You were never married?" Erica asked, confused.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Takuya scratched the back of his head.

"You said you were divorced?"

"Well…"

"He's not even 23 years old." Shinya blurted out.

The girl was shocked again…just as much as Zoe since she was not quite sure what happened while she was gone.

"So these aren't even your kids?"

"Actually he's my little brother." Takuya claimed ownership of Shinya.

"I can't believe you would fake divorcing your own girlfriend."

"Oh no. We're not a couple. I was just helping him baby sit, but perhaps I won't anymore." Zoe threatened.

Takuya's face turned beet red as the two females hacked away at him with their words while Shinya laughed and jeered at him.

-xxx-

"What the hell were you thinking Takuya?" Zoe asked, as she closed the door behind them after they got to Takuya's house.

"I wasn't thinking…" Takuya said as a matter of fact.

"… You see that's your problem. You don't think Takuya." Zoe retorted.

"Ah come on. I was just trying to-"

"Hit on girls with someone else's children?" when she put it that way, it sounded really bad like a felony.

"Someone else's children!" Shinya repeated Zoe's words like a condescending parrot.

Takuya shot him a mean look. "Its no big deal."

"Maybe but I thought you were mature."

"Mature!" Shinya parroted again.

"I am…" Takuya sounded a bit unsure.

"Oh really? This whole time you've been complaining just about everything we've had to do." She reminded him.

"Complaining. Complaining. Complaining." Shinya was on a roll.

"Why did you even agree to do this if you're just going to be a wussy."

"Wussy wussy wussy… who likes to eat-"

"SHINYA! I get it!" Takuya cut his brother off. He then faced Zoe. "I don't even remember agreeing to do this. Somehow I did because my parents recorded it, but if it were left to me I wouldn't even bother. I'm only doing it for the money my parents promised me!"

Zoe looked down as if she were hurt. "That's too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I actually thought you cared about helping… That's the only reason why I came… that and to repay you for helping me."

Takuya stood there baffled by her words. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He'd never seen Zoe so disappointed before.

"I guess… I guess I should go then… "

With misty eyes, she opened and walked out the door as Takuya and Shinya watched her leave.

Shinya faced his older brother. "See what you did now, Takuya."

Takuya you moron.

-xxx-

"Where's Yoe?" Jimmy yelled, asking for Zoe. The twins woke up from their nap after Zoe had left.

Takuya came to the comfort of the boy. "She left buddy… but don't worry I'm here." He stood to his feet in a heroic stance. Jimmy began to cry loudly.

"Ah come on. You were doing well when she was here."

"I WANT YOE!"

"MEETOOO!" Johnny joined his brother as they ran through the house, whaling bloody murder.

"Don't run! You'll break something!" Takuya shouted, but they weren't listening.

"You see what happens when you abuse others for your shellfish gains." Shinya condescendingly waved a spoon at Takuya's direction after slurping down some ice cream from a bowl.

_Since when did he become so wise_, Takuya thought.

Suddenly a crackle of thunder, echoed outside as it rained heavily out of the nowhere.

"It was sunny earlier…" Takuya mumbled to himself. Suddenly there was another crash that came from Johnny and Jimmy knocking over furniture and tearing up the place.

"Stop that!" the teen gathered the two in his arms and sat them down on the couch. They continued to be restless as he tried to calm them down.

"Settle down you two or else your parents aren't going to be happy."

With his quick wits he bribed them with ice cream to settle them down and it worked… for a while.

The two toddlers ate the icy dessert as Takuya thought of what he was doing. Whether he liked it or not, he had to take care of these kids as if they were his very own. Whether he remembered or not he had to follow through with his commitment as best as he could, with little or no excuses.

Just as he was having an epiphany -a change of heart- he heard a loud fart noise. He looked over at the two kids as they laughed at the noises their bodies were producing.

"Which one of you was did that?"

He heard the thunderous gas attack again and this time the whiff of the scent nearly knocked Takuya unconscious into a comatose.

" Ah… that's… Uuugh!" he clenched his nose and tried to hold his breath.

"I think they need there diapers changed!" Shinya mocked, knowing that was the one thing Takuya dreaded the most.

"What? I can't change diapers. That's a girls job." Takuya ignorantly stated. He shuffled around wondering what to do, "Ah man this stinks… literally." Takuya moped while Shinya chuckled. The whole thing was amusing to him.

The teen walked away to breathe cleaner air. He heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at Shinya then down at the twins, then back at the door. He walked towards it and opened it. To his surprise, Zoe was at the other end breathing heavily, body drenched in rain from head to toe.

The boy could not believe she returned to his doorstep after what she said to him earlier.

"I was walking to the festival but then it started to rain…" she paused, watching Takuya's reaction, "I ran to my house for cover but got stuck outside since I forgot my keys."

Takuya stood motionless and listened to her explanation of why she returned. Unfortunately it wasn't because of a change of heart.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked, hair soaking around her face.

"Uuh… sure." He stepped aside to let her pass. She walked in as a pungent scent assaulted her nose.

"Did you fart or something?"

"What? NO! That was the twins… I think their diapers need changing."

Zoe chuckled, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Haha very funny. I was just thinking, maybe you could do it."

"What? I just got here with no intentions of helping you." She folded her arms defiantly.

"You can't just barge in here and expect to stay without helping me at least."

"Well first of all, you let me in. And second, I may help if you actually care this time."

"Yes. Yes I do care, so pleeeease… Help MEEE!" he harshly whispered the last bit as if he were pleading for his life.

"Fine. But I need to change. I'm soaked." She said, her cheeks brightened up a bit with pink.

"Uh… I don't exactly have any girl sized clothes."

Zoe looked at him with a mock face.

The boy changed his expression. "I'll see what I can do."

As he walked past the twins, Shinya came from the kitchen to the greet Zoe. He missed her so much.

"ZOE!"

"Hi Shinya!"

He walked over to give her a hug but was soaked from her clothes instead.

He repelled from her and whipped himself.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

-xxx-

"This is the only shirt you could spare?" Zoe came out from the bathroom in a sky blue shirt that came down to her thighs, with no pants or socks on. Coincidently the shirt read in black letters, " With a shirt like this, who needs pants."

Takuya was blind sighted as he turned around to see her standing there with only a shirt and a towel pressed against her wavy hair due to the wetness.

"W-what happened to the pants I gave you?" Takuya's voice shook as his cheeks lit up, bright red.

"They were too big for me, so I'll do with out 'em." She explained as she dropped the towel in a basket for dirty clothes. Her cheeks were also burning up.

Takuya right now was distracted by the fact she had only a shirt on which –fortunately for her- was pretty big. He could only imagine what was underneath.

"Stop looking at me like that." Zoe said as she tugged the bottom of her shirt.

Takuya snapped his attention towards her face, then away to another inanimate object.

"Oh-no… I wasn't dreaming-I mean starring… at you." With an awkward silence he looked around while whistling then walked off in the opposite direction.

-xxx-

"So this is your first time changing a diaper?" Zoe joked as she finished with Jimmy's diaper.

Right beside her, Takuya stood over Johnny as he unraveled the white diaper that disguised the disgusting "gift" underneath. He was overcome with the pungent scent and started gagging.

"Errgggh… I can't errrrggggh. I eeerrrrrgh!" he dry heaved until he couldn't take it anymore. Not even the random oxygen mask he prepared over his mouth saved him from the aroma assault. He made a run for the door to safety as Zoe laughed as if she was use to doing this kind of stuff.

Later on –after Zoe took care of _both _of the twins diapers- she came out of the restroom with the bags. She walked over to Takuya as he recovered.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… I just can't believe they actually produced that kind of… stuff." He wiped his mouth.

The blond giggled as she walked his direction to throw away the waste. Takuya reluctantly moved out of the way as if she were radioactive.

"What. You scared of me?"

"No."

She looked down at the diapers in her hand. "You scared of this?"

"No. I just don't want that to touch me." It was right then he realized he said the magic words. It was this same situation when he helped her baby sit but now she had the diapers.

Before she could think of the mischievous idea, he ran off as she chased him with the dirty bags.

"Zoe stop playing! Its not funny."

"Now you see how I felt!"

The sound of the teens running in the house irked Shinya's nerves. "No running in the house people. Gosh am I the only one here that's mature?"

The chase ended as soon as she threw the diapers away, giving Takuya a chance to breath. His faced Zoe with a mean expression. "That was not cool Zoe."

The Zoe giggled at the boy.

-xxx-

It was now the afternoon and anytime soon, the grown ups would be coming back to see how Takuya did with the children. Everyone was on the sofa watching the tv screen. The news was on and they were updating people about the festival and how it was going. From the anchor's comments, it wasn't looking too good to there with the persistent winds and rainfall.

"Aren't you glad you're not out there?" Takuya joked to Zoe who was sitting on the other end of the sofa, curled up to herself.

She faced Takuya with a smile.

Meanwhile, the twins were at it again, being restless. They complained to the grown two that they were thirsty. Johnny moaned as he pulled on Jimmy's hair for no reason. I guess it was what children do when they thirsty. They fight with one another.

Zoe took it upon herself to get the twins something to drink, while Takuya settled them down.

"What do you want?" she asked them. They asked for juice. She then faced Takuya to ask him where the cups were.

"Um on the top shelf of the cabinet." He replied.

She walked over the kitchen and opened the cabinet, petting her damp blonde hair. She saw the cups were too high, enough for her to stand on her tippy toes. She alertly looked over at Takuya to make sure he wasn't watching her. Luckily, he was too busy with the kids to notice her. As she raised her hands and stood on her toes, she felt her shirt rise up, enough to be quite revealing of her underoos.

Takuya -who was once busy with the twins- looked towards his left to make sure Zoe had everything under… control. He was distracted by the glimpse of her purple panties.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ZOE'S BUTT TAKUYA!" as if Shinya couldn't be any louder, nearly giving both Takuya and Zoe a heart attack.

With one of the cups in her hand, Zoe shrieked and with her free hand clenched at the bottom of her shirt. Her face was just as red as Takuya's as they caught a glimpse of each staring at the other.

"I wasn't starring at your purple panties!" Takuya covered his mouth, but it was too late. Zoe did not know what to do but hide at this point.

As she did, Takuya glared butcher knifes at his younger brother for spoiling his cover like that.

-xxx-

As the clock ticked away each second –which seemed like hours- Takuya and Zoe sat on opposite sides of the couch in silence. Shinya on the other hand was playing an action adventure game on the Playstation 3. Takuya watched his brother play, as his peripheral vision detected Zoe looking at him. He glanced at her, only to catch her quickly looking away. This was more awkward than a giant pink elephant being in the room.

During the whole awkward silence, they noticed it was a little too quite. Zoe noticed it first as she looked around for the twins.

"Where are the twins?" she wondered.

Takuya snapped back to reality. "Huh? Twins?"

"Yeah Johnny and Jimmy. Where did they go?" her face was still red from the earlier incident.

A wave of panic swept over Takuya. "Oh no! I lost the kids! I lost the kids!"

Somehow the kids left their sight. Frantically, Takuya jumped up out of his seat looking around the house. They suddenly heard a thud up stairs, and chances were it was coming from his room.

"You don't think…" Zoe's voice cut off before another crash was heard. The teens instantly ran up the stairs to Takuya's door and sure enough the toddlers were making a mess of the place.

"Hey! This is my room!" Takuya grabbed the children and set them outside of the door." "Watch them!" he ordered Zoe as he went back to clean up the mess the children made. He could not believe just the two toddlers could turn his room upside down. His posters were on the floor, his bed was shabby (but it was already like that), and items that were on shelves and desks were on the floor. A mini tornado just went through there.

"Geez man…" he knelt down and picked each item one by one and put them back in their rightful place.

Zoe, seeing how much work he had to do, came to his aid and helped him out.

"You probably could use some help." She grinned from the side of her face as knelt down beside him. She lifted up an old book that was never read and placed it in a box.

"Yeah I guess. You can start with those stuff over there." He pointed to a stack of clothing that came off of their hangers.

Zoe skeptically looked back at Takuya knowing what he was up to, "I hope you didn't expect me to pick after you. I know those clothes have been there before the kids came here!"

Takuya's scheme was spoiled as he laughed nervously. "Oh those? I forgot all about that heh-heh…"

Meanwhile, the twins were concocting another evil idea of fun. They closed the door behind the teens and locked it leaving the two teens locked up inside, alone.

Takuya sprang for the door but it was too late. The door wouldn't budge.

"Dang it. Those little rascals locked us in." Takuya moaned as he rattled the door.

"Wait? Why would there be a lock on the outside?"

Takuya faced Zoe and her question. "Because… my dad tried fixing it once and replaced the door knob. He placed it backwards and never fixed it since then."

Now that that was clarified they resumed panicking and bang against the door.

"SHINYA! SHINYA DO YOU HEAR US?" Takuya yelled, hoping that his little brother would notice his cry for help.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Zoe yelled after him, but it was no use. It seemed like help wasn't coming.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, downstairs, Shinya was just now realizing he was alone in the living room.

"I wonder where Takuya and Zoe went. Oh well." Shinya thought to himself. At the same time, the toddlers walked behind him without him knowing.

-xxx-

"Dang it Shinya!" Takuya moaned as he knelt down with his back pressed against the wall. Zoe walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"You know… when my parents told me I was going to babysit, I didn't think it would be so hard." Takuya admitted. He always thought it was a joke on tv when people were in this exact situation, but now it was for real.

Zoe looked over at him, "Hey at least you're trying…"

(**BGM:** Come On Get Higher, by Matt Nathanson)

Takuya's eyes met hers until he looked away. "I'm sorry for earlier. You were right. I guess I was acting a bit immature and selfish."

Zoe could not believe Takuya was admitting he was wrong for once in his life. If only she had a recorder she thought.

"It's OK. I kind of overreacted a bit myself." It was Zoe's turn to be apologetic.

They both chuckled at the remark then looked away from each other with their faces reddening.

Takuya didn't really think of the fact he was in a room alone with another female who only had a shirt on. Its situations like these, babies get made. (Note: Ask your parents for clarification haha)

Takuya faced the girl again. "Thanks for helping me out though. I really appreciate it."

Zoe faced him as well and smiled. "You're welcome."

Their eyes were locked on to each other, gazing at the other. They slowly approached one another until they were real close. Their lips were inches from one another until… Zoe started laughing.

"Huh? What? Is it me? Does my breath smell?" Takuya was surprised by her reaction.

"No. I'm just laughing because you tried to get that girls number back at the park by telling her you were a single dad. I mean who does that." The girl snickered some more.

"Huhuh yeah I know… who does that. Heh Silly me." The boy scoffed at himself. Perhaps Zoe was just toying with his emotions, but weren't they about to kiss, he thought.

They were back to where they started, not looking at each other as if the other had wasn't worthy of looking upon.

Takuya sighed, "Well we should- " he caught a glimpse of Zoe gazing at him.

"Is something on my face?"

She brushed her hair aside from her face and went in for the kill. Her lips pressed against his, nearly pushing him over. Instinctively he placed his hands around her with one against her face. The two weren't sure what came over them.

"Zoe what are we doing?" Takuya let go for a second.

"I don't know."

They both resumed, forgetting their surroundings. It felt like at least a good five minutes passed and they were still in the same position. Takuya's hand traced along Zoe's slender back and stopped right at her bra strap. Suddenly, the door knob rattled until it swung opened.

"Takuya were back-" Takuya's parents had comeback from their meeting and wondered where he was. They were surprise to see Zoe was there in the room with him… with no pants on… alone… with the room in shambles.

Both, Takuya and Zoe broke away from each other with crimson red faces faces as they faced the two adults. Takuya was flustered.

"Oh mom… dad… heh-heh your back?"

Next to him –with an awkward smile- Zoe was brushing her hair with her hand as if that would cover up what they were doing just a second ago. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara."

"I swear it's not what it looks like." Takuya tried to explain.

Meanwhile, Shinya walked in behind his parents to see his brother get in trouble.

"Takuya you're going to get it!"

-xxx-

"And that's how my day went, basically." Takuya said after he took a quick sip from his coke. He was explaining to the rest of the guys his baby sitting adventure as they sat in a circular table at a local diner.

"You lucky bastard!" JP snorted. He was referring to Takuya and Zoe smooching alone in his room.

"Did I mention I was grounded?" Takuya added.

"So you mean to tell me you babysitted just so you could get with Zoe?" Kouji accused Takuya, ignoring his additional remark.

"What? No. She wanted to help me by return the favor I did her when she babysat the Jefferson's kids." Takuya explained as his cheeks flustered.

"Uh huh. Right…" Kouichi said, insinuating that he was lying.

"What! I swear it just happened." Takuya insisted. He took a sip from his coke to divert the attention away from him somehow.

"Well it beats what we did at the festival." Tommy said, mentioning the fact that it rained the majority of the time.

"Yeah at first it was good until it started raining. Ever since that it was a drag," said Kouichi, "I had to throw away my brand new pairs of shoes because it was soaked with mud."

"Stupid JP." Kouji insulted as he chugged a cup of coke.

"W-what? Why am _I_ stupid?" JP was outraged.

"Because you said that the weather would be nice."

"Yeah I did, but the weather man said that the chance of rain was five percent. Guess that was five percent too many." He drank from his cup of coke as well.

Suddenly Zoe showed up to their table to meet them after she went home from Takuya's house.

"Hey Zoe!" all the guys greeted her with skeptic looks, everyone except Takuya.

"Hey guys… Hi Takuya."

"Nice to see you have pants on!" JP joked.

Zoe's face redden at his remark. She squinted at Takuya, knowing he must have told them the whole story.

"You told them about that?"

"Well… yeah."

"I thought we said we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, but they asked about how my day went so… it just came up."

Zoe sighed. "Fine, whatever. Scoot over."

The brunette did so and created space for her. She reached for his cup and took a quick sip from it.

"So does this mean you two are a couple now?" Kouji asked. He was blunt and direct in his questioning.

She nearly choked on Takuya's drink. "NO! I mean… no."

"It was just a one time thing." Takuya commented after her. "And get your own drink" he teased as he took the cup away from her.

JP raised a defiant finger above his head. "Well I for one believe her. I mean there's no way she could be interested in _Takuya_. Am I right- or am I right."

Everyone got a hoot out of JP's comedy punch line and to play along Takuya and Zoe chuckled nervously as well. In the hype of the laughter, Takuya and Zoe snuck a glimpse at each other… they knew they had an _interesting_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I know, "What the heck is this?". If anyone knew, I had a poll on my page about what I should do next and the sequel to my first Babysitting story was one of them. Sooooo… I thought it would be good to get that one out of the way and write it so I hope it was interesting. I have one more story in store, but I know I Know… I should finish with the "Grandmother's" one… Toodlooo!


End file.
